


the knight saves her damsel

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Girl Saves Boy, Han is a fucking Damsel, Humor, Kissing, Schmoop, and has a rescue kink, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Leia rescues Han, but the rogue smuggler enjoys the idea of being saved by Leia a little too much.





	the knight saves her damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Uses the Prompt: "Hanleia, "I’ve got you"?"
> 
> Takes place in the Legendary Heroine Verse where Luke and Leia Swapped Roles and Rogue One is still alive.

“Han is that you?” Leia asked as her lightsaber illuminated upon a shadowy figure with his head down and thrashing through the ropes holding him still to a pillar in the room.

A small muffled grunt left the figure’s lips as he lifted his eyes to meet Leia’s. The moment the hazel orbs set upon her, Leia could see his shoulders slack in relief. Thank the stars, it was her first time fighting dangerous people in hand to hand combat and it wasn’t for nothing, Han was still alive. 

Han muttered a set of words, jumbled behind a rough piece of cloth. Probably demanding Leia untie him. Using her lightsaber and the small amount that entered he room to guide her, she sprinted over him, pretty much stumbling over her own feet to kneel in front of him. 

“Hold on, I’ll get you out of here,” Leia assured him, tugging the makeshift gag out of his mouth. Han was breathing heavily taking mouthfuls of air into his lungs. Probably relieved he could finally talk again. Thinking he was in distress she took his face in her hands, her fingers stroking his damp cheeks, “Oh Han, being tied up must have made you scared. It’s okay, I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“Don’t worry darling,” Han rasped, his voice was probably hoarse from screaming as loud as he could only for his shouts to be stiffled, “it’s not the first time I’ve been tied up, happ’ns a lot in my line of work, I was just frustrated not being able to help ya know.” Leia nodded in understanding, “Anyway would you untie me?”

Leia didn’t even answer. She reached for his hands, resting on his lap. As she gingerly untied the ropes around his wrists, Han gazed intently into Leia’s eyes. A smile forming slowly on his lips as each knot was unraveled. Leia tried to take a peek but the second she did, she could feel her cheeks burning, as the warm feeling of desire rushed straight to her core.

Once again Han was in awe of her and it was delightfully destroying her composure. 

_Focus,_ Leia thought. 

“You know if this is going to be a new thing,” Han mused, he leaned in close. He brushed his forehead against hers ever so gently. “Me being captured because you love me, I don’t think it’s going to be so bad, I think I am gonna like the idea of you savin’ me.”

“Han,” Leia whispered the breath getting caught in her throat, her cheeks flushed red. _Hold it we’re almost to safety._

As she undid the last knot, Han leaned forward and sweetly captured her lips with his own. She could have objected, knowing they had to get back to the ship and get off the planet, but as his now freed hands touched her face, she knew she was too far gone.

Leia leaned into the kiss, settling her hands on his broad shoulders. Their lips beginning to touch at different speeds. He was taking her in, savoring her. She saved him like the heroes did in her favorite fairytales, and he was rewarding her for-

_“EN SERIO!”_ A heavily accented voice called out, _“AQUI!”_

Leia’s lips abruptly left Han’s as she turned her head. Jyn and Cassian were standing there with their mouths wide open, weapons in hand. How long have they been there.

“Wow you two really can’t hold it in can you,” Jyn mocked shaking her head. 

“I am glad you two _Pájaros del amor_ are reunited but we don’t have time for a romp,” Cassian growled, “Crimson Dawn has called the Empire and TIES had been spotted. So untie Captain Skywalker Solo and let’s _VANOMOS!”_

Han gave her one last gentle kiss on the lips. 

“To be continued?” He asked 

Leia nodded eagerly and reached to untie the rest of the ropes holding Han still. Stars, was this man her making and undoing and the one thing able to get her frustrated and joyful at the same time. 

But she wasn’t afraid to admit, she loved every minute of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially of the Hanleia Flair] at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
